1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for artificially increasing hair by tying natural or false hairs to natural hairs on the human head or artificial hairs of a wig, hairpiece or the like, and a device for use in practicing such hair-increasing method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Not infrequently, one who has a thin growth of hair has worn an artificial head of hair, such as a wig. Recently, there has been proposed a hair-increasing method in which human hairs or artificial hairs are tied to natural hairs growing on the human head to artificially increase the amount of hair thereon by two or three times. (The artificial hairs, which includes separate human hairs and so-called pseudo-hairs, to be artificially fastened to the natural hairs on the head are generically referred as to "false hair" hereinafter.) This hair-increasing method has an advantage in that since the natural hair growing on the head is used, the increased hair can be groomed into a natural hairstyle. However, a skilled manner of effectively securing the false hairs to the natural hairs growing on the head has not been established.
Such a conventional hair-increasing method as mentioned above is carried out by tying one or more false hairs to the natural hair on the human head. However, the hair-tying operation is difficult because both the natural hair and false hair are very thin, pliable and slippery. That is, since a great number of false hairs must be secured on the head in order to form a natural hairstyle, the tying operation often is much harder and more time-consuming than might be expected.
The false hairs are generally tied one by one to the natural hairs on the head by hand. The operation of fastening the false hair to the natural hair on the head is ordinarily done by bringing the false hair near the natural hair with an implement, loosely knotting the false hair around the natural hair with fingers, moving the knot in the false hair toward the hair root, and tightening the knot. However, the operation of tying the false hair to the natural hair by a manual operation demands much skill.
Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. HEI 5-156506(A) discloses one example of conventional hair-increasing methods in which a natural hair is tied into a knot and a false hair is tied between the knot in the natural hair and the scalp. More specifically, the false hair is fastened to the natural hair by the steps of bending the false hair into a substantially U-shape having a U-shaped bent portion and two free end portions, passing the free end portions of the bent false hair through the bent portion to form a first loop in the bent false hair, winding the free end portions around the natural hair between the knot in the natural hair and the scalp, passing the free end portions through the first loop to form a second loop through which the natural hair is allowed to pass, and pulling the free end portions to tighten the bent false hair around the natural hair.
This conventional hair-increasing method has to use a cylindrical hair guide member with an inner passage for permitting a natural hair growing on the human head to pass therethrough. Prior to letting the natural hair through the inner passage of the cylindrical member, the false hairs are wound around the cylindrical member in advance in such a state that the cylindrical member is placed in the aforesaid second loop of the false hair. Upon insertion of the natural hair into the inner passage of the cylindrical member, the false hair wound around the cylindrical member is slid down to be wound directly around the natural hair near the scalp, and thereafter, tightened and thus secured in position.
As described above, the conventional hair-increasing method necessitates the preparation of winding the false hairs around the cylindrical member in advance and a lot of skill in holding the cylindrical member in position near the scalp and letting the false hair off the cylindrical member. Thus, the work of tying the false hair to the natural hair according to this conventional method requires much time and labor and proves to be troublesome.
Furthermore, the fixation of the false hair to the natural hair on the head is established merely by substantially two linear parts of the false hair bent in a U-shape. Therefore, no matter how tight the false hair is tied to the natural hair, the false hair tied to the natural hair easily comes off when the hair is roughly washed or combed.
Thus, there has been a great need for a hair-increasing method capable of efficiently and securely tying false hairs to the natural hairs on the head with a simple operation.